The Amazing Gyroball Bonus Shorts
by NRG-OVA-9000
Summary: Like The Amazing Gyroball? Well, you can see the exclusive bonus shorts, where you can see the never-been-seen extra features like bonus shorts, deleted scenes, and other randomness that you can enjoy, but never get to see from your favorite superhero series.


**Hello everybody. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you the new side series to your favorite superhero fanfiction series. This project that I'm presenting to you is The Amazing Gyroball Bonus Shorts. As said in the title, this series will be taking place in the same place as The Amazing Gyroball, where your favorite TAWOG characters are "human mutants." But, it will show you extra stuff that you won't be finding in the main series like deleted scenes, exclusive bonus features, and whatnots. Right now, the very first bonus short will be a deleted scene from the second episode, "The Falling Stars," where Gumball meets Penny nearby the lakeshore. I just found this delected scene from the huge pile of rough draft and I find it to be intresting for me to share. So, I hope that you enjoy this exclusive scene. Especially for you adoring TAWOG fans that are into Gumball x Penny shipping. Also, the original concept to this work is copyrighted to Ben Bocquelet, creator of TAWOG, and Cartoon Network, its producer.**

The Amazing Gyroball

Bonus Short 1: Love on the Lakeshore

As the Watterson siblings depart for their own fun in the Falling Stars Festival, the eldest son with cat ears walked to the Toxic Lake. While Gumball walks around lake, he spots the bench lying in front of the big body of water. The bench conveniently faces toward the lake, allowing whomever that sits on it to see the majestic beauty of the full moon's light reflecting on the surface of the deceptive filthy water. The blue-haired cat boy sits on the bench and enjoys the nature sight. While the male adolescent is enjoying the scenery, he turns his head to his left with a surprised face. What he sees from the left side of the bench is his lifelong love interest, Penny Fitzgerald. The same girl with tan-colored skin, reindeer antlers protruding from her head, and the smiling brown mask with peanut hairpin lying beside her right antler sits right beside the blue-haired cat boy. Normally, she is seen wearing the high school cheerleading uniform. But, she is wearing burnt orange sweater along with navy blue skirt and a Mary Jane show with long socks for this rare occasion. Namely the Falling Stars Festival as many people gather together to see the falling stars on awe. Upon the sight of the girl he dreams of, he become startled as he realized that he came unprepared for the imminent romantic moment. He just comes in to the event with his usual attire of a dirty brown sweater, black slack, and running show. As their eyes meet, their faces flush blood-red with nervousness, most particularly with the romantic tension in their encounter. After they saw each other, they quickly turned their face toward the surface of the lake water.

"Hi Penny," said Gumball nervously as he is being tense from romantic thoughts.

"Hi Gumball," said Penny. She shares the same kind of emotion that Gumball is going through. This shows that they are mutually in love with each other, but cannot confess their love out of shyness.

"So… How's today?"

"Pretty good I guess. There is a lot of stuff going on in the festival. There are carnival games, souvenir shopping, delicious delicacy, many amazing stuff we can imagine."

"Yeah. Much like the one from Japanese animation I watched along with the other cultural festivals. Man, there is a lot of cultural diversity in the Falling Star Festival. It seems as if the world we're living in are finally reaching toward the state of complete harmony under heaven, which the gods and goddesses above us will shower heavenly stars in celebration of global unity." Gumball is speaking poetically as he tried to get Penny interested. Girls just somehow like poetic use of language. It just sounds romantic and girls are known to have high interest in romance, which is why men tend to act romantic themselves. It's to woo the girls they love.

"Yeah. Today will just simply be wonderful as we can see the wonder of the heavens above us." She looked up the "heavens," being the nightly sky filled with many stars. The cat boy turned his head up too as he wonder upon the sky. They look up with the wishful eyes that they can receive the divine blessings from the heavenly kings and queens, whoever they are. In other words, they are planning to wish upon the falling stars for the courage to confess their love to each other and live happily ever after.

While the two yet-to-be lovebirds look up to the sky. They turned their face back to each other, fixating their eyes to each other and gaze upon them as the romantic atmosphere rises upon them. The moonlit sparkles emanated the whole scenery, consisting of the shining lake water, the nightly forest background, and the two youngsters looking at each other's faces while sitting on the bench. Upon the mutual gazing of love-stricken eyes, the two teenagers are warped into the imaginary realm, where they levitate in the endless black sea of shining stars. This imaginary realm signifies the romantic moment that the two teenagers wished to have, having an alone time with each other. In this dreamy dimension, they can spend eternity of sharing love to each other, ranging from the light touch of kissing to the deeper level of love, who knows what it is. Certainly, the adults know this deeper level, but it's far too intense for the young mind to comprehend. As Gumball and Penny are within the eternal sea of romance, they interlocked their fingers to each other's hand. Upon the holding of the hands, they looked directly at each other, intently with the promising thought of romance. Their face is luminescent with the red color of imminent romance. After sharing the precious moment, they closed their eyes and ready themselves to kiss each other on the lip. When the lips were about the touch each other, the little girl's cry, "Gumball!" disrupts the romantic air. Causing them to abruptly open their eyes and return back to reality. After the interruption, their hands depart from each other. They returned back to their own private space.

"Excuse me," said Gumball as he smiled nervously. "But, I guess that my little sister Anais needs me."

"For what?" asked Penny.

"It's just that it's her first time seeing the falling stars and that she's scared of them. Thinking that it will hurl onto earth and destroy everything."

"That is quite unusual. It sort of reminds me of the solar eclipse." The antlered girl reminds the cat boy of the moderately embarrassing memory of him making the ruckus on the solar eclipse, thinking that the world will end upon it. He flashbacks to the moment where he abruptly confessed his love to Penny, even to the point of proposing marriage in the whole classroom while having class session during his middle school time.

"Oh that! Well…" after saying this brief statement, he made a small nervous chuckle. "I was somewhat misinformed about the solar eclipse. I accidently mistook the Aztec myth on the solar eclipse to be a real doomsday prediction."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Well…"

"I was thinking about your proposal."

"Oh that! Again, it's just me freaking out about the silly doomsday thing. Yeah… It's quite funny that my sister now gets this end-of-the-world fear from the falling stars. I meant she took the solar eclipse well. But now…"

"Just go to your sister. You don't want her waiting. She needs you to protect her from any harm."

"So. This is good bye then."

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can see each other and have some of our 'moments' again."

"Alright. See ya then!"

After giving farewell to each other, the two teenagers depart to opposite direction. Hopefully, they can meet up with each other and share the same precious moment by the next time they are alone.

By the time Gumball arrives to his younger siblings, they hide behind the bush nearby the tree. As they enter into the bush, they huddled up for the upcoming superhero business.

"What were you doing?" asked Anais.

"We were about to have some precious moment with each other until you blocked by move on my love." Gumball answered as he glared into Anais' eyes.

"Oh brother. What is more important? Romance or heroism?"

"Really? You just asked that. You just got to chillax and enjoy the Falling Stars Festival. It's just so weird that you become so tense about the falling stars doomsday event when I once was fearful about solar eclipse marking the end of the world. I mean what just happened? How the heck can…"

"Shut it!" Anais abruptly told Gumball off.

"Fine!" said Gumball with an annoyed face. "You owe me for love-blocking my moment with Penny."

"What?" asked Anais and Darwin.

"Nothing." Said Gumball. He faced to Anais and said "you owe me for taking my time with Penny."

"Alright already," Anais responded.

After the weird sibling moment, they moved on to their superhero plan for today. As meantime, the scenery quickly turned to the Watterson parents, Nicole and Richard, who have finally found the spot to enjoy the falling star sighting.

**With this exclusive bonus shorts done with, did you enjoy it? Any questions or comments about it? Please type in your comments or questions in the review box down below. I will be appreciated if there are good commentaries for me to use. And for those you gives me the reviews, thank you. I am thankful and glad that I get the good comments. Even suggestions for what to write about and expressing how you liked the story make me feel happy. But, for those who are concerned about the lack of updates for The Amazing Gyroball and other projects, I got to apologize to you all that I am stuck with other load of works, especially for college (as seen in my profile site). But, I will try to make room in my schedule so that you can enjoy my work. Hopefully, most of my work will be availiable by early summer. Nevertheless, I remained thankful for your support. So please, feel free to send in reviews or even private messaging and I will look at it by the time I got into the fanfiction website. And Thank you for your support. **


End file.
